


What Are Friends For?

by EvanescentMemory



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, I had to write this, Twelveclara, it makes me feel better, otp, whouffaldi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-14 21:19:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7190792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanescentMemory/pseuds/EvanescentMemory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're like a space version of Romeo and Juliet." Missy explained to him, her fingernails silently tapping on the surface of the table. "Except one of you is a two-thousand year old Time Lord with too much internalized anger, and the other a control freak, without a pulse, who will be his undoing. But who am I to judge?" Missy told him with a laugh.<br/>"You know how that story ends, don't you?" The Doctor asked her.<br/>"Yes. But... my dear friend, who says it's over?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to post this story for a while now. I've finished school and I'm on break, so I've been trying to write more. I'm taking a break from my other fic to write this one. It's only going to be a few chapters, then I'll be back to my other fic. I wrote this as an au to what could possibly happen (and what is in my head) ... Because I will ship twelve and Clara until the end and I love them soooooo much. Hope you enjoy this one if you ship them as much as I do ;).

The Doctor stood near the console of the TARDIS, his eyes fixed on the screen in front of him. He didn't know where he wanted to go at this point. He was alone, and when it came to him being alone in his travels it was never a good situation. He needed someone with him. To keep him on his toes and be his guide.  
He needed Clara; he knew he did.  
He thought about her a lot, perplexed by the fact that no matter what he did, he could not remember how she looked. He would sometimes just sit in his seat near the console, trying to put together the pieces of memories he still had of her. He tried to remember what she looked like, how she laughed, the colour of her eyes; mostly anything that had to do with her. His memory was a jumbled up mess of the adventures they shared. He could remember only fragments of what they had done together. It seemed as though someone had went through his mind, taking all of the important things with them, leaving him with a plot to a story without any detail as to how it unfolded.  
Sometimes he could remember details, very small details, but they seemed important to him. He tried to write them down as quickly as possible, because just as soon as he remembered them he would forget. He decided to travel to London. Knowing he had been there many times with Clara before, he decided that it only seemed right to start there. Maybe he'd be able to remember something there.  
He knew it was wrong to try to remember, but he felt he had to. How could he forget someone who seemed to be tied into everything he did.  
He must have loved her.  
He had to have loved her.  
It would explain why somedays he would sit around the TARDIS and become unsettled by the emptiness within it. All of the space and no one at all to share it with. Then there would be times where he'd wake up crying, not knowing at all why. He came up with a notion that he'd dream about her but as he began to awake the dream started to fade. Then when he had fully awoken there would be nothing left of it but the tears that formed at the corners of his eyes.  
Every part of him knew he shouldn't look for her.  
But how could he resist?

•

He began walking down the streets of London, taking in all the sights, trying to spot something familiar. He walked past shop after shop and found nothing. Until he saw it.  
A small café he was sure looked familiar. He walked inside and sat down at the table closest to the counter and register. He took in everything he could, trying to find the image of the time he was last here.  
He decided that he should get something to drink and ordered Earl Grey tea, thinking that maybe it could help him to regain his memory of the place he was in.  
It hasn't helped at all.  
He decided to give up on trying to remember the coffee shop scenario that he was certain had happened, and was about to leave when the bell at the top of the door rang as it opened. A woman walked in.  
Missy.  
She looked up at him and gave him a grin.  
"Fancy meeting you here." She said, walking up to the table and pulling out a chair. She sat down and took in the sight that was sitting in front of her.  
"What are you doing here?" The Doctor asked her. "Are you following me?"  
Missy looked at him, seeming to be offended by the tone he had used on her.  
"I could ask you the same." She remarked. Missy looked around the small café, then turned back to the Doctor with a confused and curious look on her face.  
"Where's your tiny girlfriend?" Missy teased.  
"My what?" The Doctor asked her, almost as confused as she was.  
"Your Clara." Missy joked. "Oh come on now, where are you hiding her?"  
If only he knew himself.  
"You know Clara." The Doctor concluded looking at her as though she had all the information he needed.  
"Yes, I thought we've been over this already. I think we're well beyond that." Missy gave him a wink.  
"Then you can help me." The Doctor said, leaning closer to her over the table.  
"Are you alright?" Missy asked him.  
"You know who she is, which means there's a pretty good chance that you can find her. I... need Clara." The Doctor explained.  
"What a shocker." Missy said laughing.  
"No. That's not what I mean." The Doctor told her firmly.  
"Then could you be more specific, man? It's like pulling teeth with you." Missy stated.  
"I need to know who Clara is." He told her.  
"You've totally lost me. I mean have you heard yourself?" She questioned him, looking at herself through the small mirror she carried around with her.  
"I can't remember her." He told her.  
Her expression went blank.  
"What did you do?" Missy asked him in the most serious tone she possibly could.  
He began to tell her the story. How Clara had given herself to save someone when she didn't have to. How he spent four and a half billion years in his confession dial, more than he had to, for her. How he managed to end up on Gallifrey billions of years after Clara's death. He told her about the hybrid, about Ashildr, about everything he could remember.  
"You gave up your memories of her?" Missy asked, surprised by what he had told her.  
"Yes."  
"I can see why." She said to him. He glared at her.  
"Really. Is that so?"  
"Yes. You loved each other too much."  
"This is getting ridiculous." He told her. She obviously wasn't taking the situation at hand serious enough. But that was a typical thing for her to do.  
"I'm right, you know it. You would tear apart the universe for each other, watch civilizations burn to be together. You know how it's true." Missy told him.  
"You're like a space version of Romeo and Juliet." Missy explained to him, her fingernails silently tapping on the surface of the table. "Except one of you is a two-thousand year old Time Lord with too much internalized anger, and the other a control freak, without a pulse, who will be his undoing. But who am I to judge?" Missy told him with a laugh.  
"You know how that story ends, don't you?" The Doctor asked her.  
"Yes. But... my dear friend, who says it's over?" Missy interrogated.  
"I need to see her again." The Doctor told her.  
"That's a terrible idea. The universe wants you apart for a reason, bringing you together again would not be smart." Missy explained to him.  
"You don't understand. I've... I feel things for someone I don't even remember. You don't know what that's like. Loving someone whose face you can't picture in your mind. The feelings come and go, but they're all there." The Doctor told her, point to his head. He began to tear up at the thought of it. All of the nights he'd spent upset, never knowing why.  
"It's all in here somewhere. I know it is."  
"Are you going to cry?" Missy asked him. He looked at her, wiping his eyes.  
"You really are desperate aren't you?" Missy asked him.  
"I wouldn't be asking for your help if I wasn't. If I didn't feel like there was anything else I could possibly do."  
They sat their for what seemed like hours. Looking at each other, trying to see if they could work together by doing this.  
If they could trust each other.  
"I'll help you. But first, I need some information." Missy proposed.  
"On what?"  
"The hybrid."  
The Doctor stiffened at the mention of that word. It had become a pain that simply would not go away.  
"What about it? I'm honestly getting sick of everyone's asking." The Doctor claimed. Missy sat forward in her seat and inched closer to him.  
"Well. It's said that the hybrid is both Time Lord and Dalek, but something tells me you know that's not the case." Missy said. "So what is it then?"  
The Doctor sat back in his chair.  
"I believed it was Ashildr."  
"Okay."  
"But when I confronted her about it, she thought otherwise." The Doctor told her. Missy smirked.  
"I like this Ashildr chick, I'm starting to want to meet her." The Doctor only gave her a disapproving look.  
"So what did she say then?" Missy asked. He looked down at the table and crossed his arms.  
"Fine, don't tell me then. I'll find out sooner or later."  
"So you'll help me then?" The Doctor questioned, making sure her choice was clear.  
"I guess I have no choice. I can't leave you in this state, can I? What kind of friend would that make me?" Missy asked him jokingly.  
They both went back to his TARDIS, the Doctor watching every move she made as they travelled there to be on the safe side. It was always unclear as to what his friend would do next.  
"You've redecorated it since I was last here." She observed.  
"Yes I have." He confirmed. Missy walked around the console, taking in everything she saw.  
"I don't like it." She said, looking at him from across the console.  
"No one seems to like it." The Doctor told her. He walked up to the telepathic circuits and motioned for Missy to come over to them.  
"You need to link telepathically to the TARDIS so that we can find Clara." He commanded her. She looked down and the panel, then back at him.  
"Are you serious? I'm not putting my hands in there." She refused.  
"You have to. You agreed to help me." He reminded her. He stuck he nose up and gave him a pout.  
"Sorry." Missy said, making her way towards the door. The Doctor reached out and grabbed her arm.  
"Please Missy." The Doctor pleaded. "You're the only chance I have at finding her." Missy looked him dead in the eye.  
"I don't believe it. You care about her so much that you're willing to risk the well-being of the entire universe. It's disgusting."  
"Jealous?" The Doctor teased her.  
"Nonsense."  
"So you will help me then?" The Doctor asked her.  
"Of course. What are friends for?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter wasn't going to be as long as it is, but once I had started writing it I couldn't stop. :) this chapter made me question whether I even wanted to write another chapter, because it seemed complete. But there is still a lot for them to do and talk about, so I'm going to write another chapter with what happens with the two of them afterwards. Although, I don't think it'll be as long as this is XD. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it :)

The TARDIS materialized, and Missy flung the door open and walked out, the Doctor right behind her.  
"It's raining." The Doctor observed, looking up as droplets of water fell to the ground.  
"Really?" Missy asked sarcastically, rolling her eyes at him. "Your observation skills are superb."  
"Where are we?" The Doctor asked her. She turned around to face him.  
"Not where... When." Missy told him, smirking. They started to walk down the street together, the Doctor continuing to follow behind his friend.  
"Do you even know where we're going?" The Doctor asked.  
"No, but I'll know it when I see it." Missy told him. They continued to walk, in silence, attentive to the scenery around them.  
"You're quiet." Missy took note.  
"And?"  
"I'm only trying to start up a conversation." She explained to him. "So what happened? I mean... after you got your memory of Clara taken." Missy walked slower for him to catch up to her, and the two of them now walked side to side.  
"I awoke in a desert." The Doctor started to explain.  
"A desert?" Missy questioned, her eyebrow raised and her mouth crooked.  
"Forget it." The Doctor snapped at her.  
"I'm sorry. Go on. I won't interrupt this time." She assured him. The Doctor looked down at the pavement as he walked.  
"There was a man there who told me that Clara had told him to watch over me." The Doctor told her. "I knew who Clara was, the memory of her still faint in my head. The more I thought about her, the more I remembered." He looked at Missy waiting for her input, but instead she was listening carefully to what he told her.  
"I then came across a small diner." The Doctor continued. Missy put her hand out in front of him to stop him in his tracks.  
"You're kidding. You're telling me you found a diner in the desert? Isn't that just a bit weird?" Missy interrupted. He ignored her and kept on with what he was saying, as if she had never spoke in the first place.  
"I walked in, with my guitar, and there was a woman sitting on the counter."  
"What did she look like?" Missy curiously asked him.  
"She was wearing a work uniform. She had brown hair that was pulled back into a pony tail, and big brown eyes." The Doctor described.  
"Pretty?"  
"Beautiful."  
"And then what happened?" Missy asked him.  
"I started to play a song."  
"Which song?"  
"One I had wrote... For Clara."  
Missy could tell she had triggered a memory that the Doctor would rather have tucked away or buried deep beneath the surface of his appearance. But he couldn't, and she knew him well enough to know that.  
"You're not going to cry again are you?" Missy asked him. It came out as more of a serious question than a joke.  
"Sorry. I know, you don't want to talk about this. I get it." Missy told him. "But it's important that you do. One day you'll thank me for it."  
They once again walked in silence for what seemed like hours.  
"She asked me if it was a sad song." The Doctor finally came out and said. "I wanted to say it was.  
But I knew that wasn't the case. I knew I wrote it for her because I wanted to make her happy."  
"I'm sure it made her smile." Missy told him, looking down the path in front of her.  
"If only I could remember what she looked like." The Doctor said.  
Missy didn't have a reply to that, she simply smiled to herself and continued walking.

•

"We're close now." Missy told him. They had walked from block to block, and although it had seemed like forever since they had arrived they hadn't traveled very far. They had finally made it to a very quiet area of the city. There were not many shops, so when the two of them came across a classic looking diner they knew they had found what they had been searching for. It seemed out of place in the area, as if it didn't belong there at all. There weren't many people that had walked in the area of the city that they were in, so they assumed that if it was an actual diner, whoever built it decided to put it wherever there was enough room.  
Unless of course, it hadn't even been built there in the first place.  
The Doctor stared at the building; the sign lit up in bright neon colors. He seemed to recognize it.  
"Look familiar?" Missy questioned him. The Doctor didn't answer her.  
He didn't need to.  
The two of them looked at each other.  
"Are you sure about all of this?" Missy asked him. He gave her a small smile and nodded.  
"Yes."  
They both walked into the diner. There was a girl standing behind the counter with her head down, counting the money in the cash register. It was a surprise the restaurant even made any where it was located.  
"We're closed." The girl said without looking up at who had come through the door.  
"We're just looking for an old friend." Missy said. The girl looked up.  
It was Ashildr.  
Missy was smiling at her, and the Doctor stood behind Missy. Ashildr's face was full of shock, as though she couldn't believe the Doctor was standing only a few feet away from her.  
"You must be Ashildr. I've heard a lot about you. I'm Missy, the Doctor's friend, but I'm sure you knew that already." Missy introduced herself.  
"What are you doing here, Doctor? How is it that you even got here?" Ashildr questioned, looking directly at him. He had been silent ever since they had walked through the door.  
"You know why I'm here, don't you?" The Doctor asked. Ashildr stood firm where she was. She closed the cash register and shot a cold look attention the Doctor.  
"You helped him?" Ashildr angrily questioned Missy, turning her attention towards the Time Lady.  
"I didn't really have a choice. You should've seen the state he was in." Missy answered her.  
"You can't see her, you know you can't Doctor. If you know what's best for you and for everyone in the universe you'll turn around and go back to where you came from." Ashildr firmly told him.  
The Doctor didn't move from where he was standing.  
"After coming all this way? You should know by now... I don't give up that easily." The Doctor reminded her.  
The tension grew between the two of them, and in what seemed like the blink of an eye Ashildr ran to the door in the back of the diner and quickly opened it, screaming for Clara to quickly move their TARDIS from where it was parked. The Doctor tried to run after her, but by the time he had reached the door it had already closed and locked itself. Missy came from behind him and pushed him out of the way.  
"Let me. Give me your sonic screwdriver." She commanded.  
"You can't open the door like that, it'll never work." The Doctor argued.  
"Watch me."  
She took something out from her pocket and attached it to the screwdriver. She quickly got the door to unlock, leaving the Doctor in a state of confusion.  
"How did-"  
"You seem to forget that I'm not just a Time Lady." Missy interrupted him. "I'm a rule breaker."  
Missy pulled the door open and the two of them ran into a TARDIS console. It reminded the Doctor of when he ran away from home.  
It was the same white console that he used to have before it changed. Just not the same TARDIS.  
The Doctor looked up to see Ashildr in a panicked state and standing next to her, looking flustered and worried, was Clara.  
She looked from the console, to Ashildr, then to the Doctor himself. She looked the same as when he left her back in the diner. As soon as he saw her for a second time he knew that it was Clara he had spoken to in the diner. Her eyes became glued onto the man that stood in front of her. It didn't feel real at all, almost as though it were a snapshot taken directly from a movie. She didn't know what to do or what to say. She stood there, shocked by the man she saw in front of her. How could he even be standing this close to her?  
It wasn't real.  
It couldn't be.  
He had forgotten what she looked like. Who she was altogether. He had moved on.  
They continued to look at each other. The Doctor staring at her, letting all of the sadness and pain he felt resurface once again. Clara could feel herself letting go of all of the emotions she had kept boxed in for so long. Her eyes stung from tears she had tried many times to hold back.  
Not knowing exactly what to do, the Doctor started to slowly move closer to her, and she found herself doing the same.  
They were now feet away from each other.  
Now only inches apart.  
Everything they though of was simply expressed through them looking into each other's eyes.  
In all of the chaos they were feeling inside, the Doctor simply put his hand on Clara's cheek and moved in to kiss her.  
And in a flash, he remembered everything.  
He remembered his Impossible Girl. He remembered her laugh, and how happy it made him feel when he made her laugh. He remembered all of their adventures together. He remembered when she was upset, and how it made him upset just by seeing her that way.  
And he remembered the cloisters.  
He remembered what she said.  
He remembered Clara Oswald.  
Missy smiled at the two of them, and let out a long sigh.  
"You all see now." Missy said smiling. "The Hybrid isn't Me. It isn't the Doctor. It's both the Doctor and Clara." Ashildr looked at Missy, a small smile appearing on her face. Missy smiled back at her, then turned to look at the Hybrid itself.  
"Why hadn't I thought of this before? I should've know! I'm the one responsible for creating it." Missy explained.  
"I got it on my second try." Ashildr bragged, smiling at Missy.  
The Doctor and Clara finally pulled away from each other, both crying tears of joy for one another.  
"Why don't you two go outside and catch up with one another? I'll keep Ashildr company." Missy told them. They both went outside into the diner and sat across from each other at one of the booths.  
"I don't know what to say." Clara finally blurted out. "It seems like a dream." The Doctor smiled at her.  
"You don't have to say anything."  
"It's just... I thought I'd never see you again." Clara told him. "And here you are."  
"I remember everything." The Doctor told her. Clara looked at him, smiling.  
"Really?" Clara asked him.  
"Memory wiping appears to be unsuccessful on me when it's about you, Clara Oswald." The Doctor said, as a way to flirt with her. She tried to hide her cheeks as they began to turn a bright red. How she had missed this.  
"Doctor, How have you been... Traveling alone?" Clara nervously asked.  
"It wasn't easy. It still isn't easy." The Doctor explained to her. "But how about you? What have you been up to?"  
Clara crossed her arms on the table.  
"I went to so many places. Ashildr and I, we tried to go to every place we could find. All of it was amazing. It really was. But... It wasn't the same as traveling with you." Clara told him. "I've missed you Doctor. I wake up sometimes thinking that you'd still be there. That you had a whole adventure already planned out, and you'd take me somewhere far away in your police box."  
"I've missed you to, Clara. Very much. And the worst part was not knowing exactly what I was missing." The Doctor told her.  
"I've got to ask you. The hybrid. Is what Missy said true... that it's us? Both you and I?" Clara asked him.  
"Yes. I believe it is. She's the one that brought us together... Twice." The Doctor told her. They both laughed.  
"Ah, Missy. I should really thank her for that." Clara told him grinning. "You're breaking a lot of rules, just by coming here and seeing me." Clara teased.  
"I'd only do it for you." It was quiet for a few seconds, but it always felt longer whenever they were together.  
"Doctor..." Clara began. "What I said in the cloisters-"  
"I know Clara. I remembered." The Doctor interrupted.  
"I meant it. I still do." Clara told him. "It will never change for me."  
"As for what I hadn't said..." The Doctor told her.  
"You didn't have to say anything."  
"I should've."  
"I knew already. I felt the same way." Clara told him.  
"I should've said it sooner." The Doctor told her. Clara grabbed his hands from across the table and held them in her own.  
"Doctor, I think that the universe has given us another chance." Clara started to explain. "We shouldn't use it like this." Clara told him.  
He looked at her with his sad eyes, as she looked at him with her own.  
"I've got something to show you." The Doctor announced, changing the subject as he grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the booth they were sitting in. He brought he straight out of the diner and into the street. Clara's eyes lit up at the sight of a big, blue box sitting only a few yards away from her. The TARDIS had travelled from where the Doctor had parked it when he had arrived with Missy.  
As if she knew what was to happen.  
The Doctor walked up to the TARDIS and opened the door. He motioned for Clara to come with him. They both walked inside, and the Doctor shut the door behind him.  
"I can't even begin to tell you how much I've missed this." Clara exclaimed, looking all around the TARDIS.  
"She's missed you a lot too." The Doctor told her. She looked at him and laughed.  
He loved to see her laugh. He'd give anything just to see her like that all the time. He stared at her, smiling as she walked around the TARDIS. Clara soon noticed that his gaze was focused on her.  
"What is it?" She asked him, moving closer towards him.  
"You're smiling."  
"Yes, and?"  
"I love seeing you happy." He admitted, wrapping his arm around her waist.  
"I haven't felt this way in a long time." Clara told him.  
"Me neither." The Doctor responded, placing his lips on hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and soon enough their shy kissing turned into something more passionate. His hands in her hair, her tongue against his; everything they had never gotten a chance to say to one another was expressed without words. The universe was all forgotten about. It was just them now. And as the barriers between the two of them became less and less, the more passionate they would become.  
Then there were no barriers between them. They both became undone by the other's touch, the TARDIS censoring nothing between them. All of the noise they made together echoed throughout, and places that hadn't been explored before were becoming discovered.  
And when the noise finally reached it's peak, it faded away and nothing could be heard but the low hum of the Doctor's space ship.  
It was once again just the two of them.  
Just the Doctor and Clara Oswald in the TARDIS.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't updated in a while! I know... I'm sorry bout that.  
> I haven't found the time to write more, and I also had a major writers block at one part. I didn't expect it to be this long, but I still have more I want to write. :)

Clara awoke, her eyes adjusting to the darkness of the room she was in. She was lying in bed; the Doctor's bed.  
She smiled as she propped herself up on one elbow and turned to look at the man lying next to her. To her surprise, he was sleeping. She had never seen him sleep. She doubted he did at all, and didn't even know he had a bedroom. She looks at him as he slept: his chest slowly rising and falling, his face calm and at peace. She couldn't help but stroke his silver curls, which caused his eyelids to flutter open. He looked up at Clara and smiled.  
"Hi." Clara said to him, leaning over to kiss the tip of his nose. "I wanted to let you sleep more. You looked like you needed it." Clara told him.  
"I'm fine." The Doctor replied. He grabbed her hand where it was lying on the bed.  
"Clara. I should've told you how I felt. I tried but I could never do it. I waited until it was to late."   
"Don't say that."  
"It's true."  
"What matters is that we're together now." Clara told him. "And I know very well how you feel about me." Clara said with a smirk.  
"Really?" The Doctor asked her sarcastically.  
"Mmhmmm."  
"Very well? That's a lot. There's still a lot I haven't show you." The Doctor told her.  
"What then?"   
"It's a surprise."   
Clara laughed at him, just able to see his features in the darkness. There was a moment of silence.  
"Your pulse." Clara froze at the mention of it.  
"I don't want to talk about that."  
"It's still not there."  
"Doctor, forget it."  
"You still have to go back."  
"I know." Clara moved closer to him and rested her head on his bare chest.  
"Clara, Clara, Clara..." The Doctor repeated, stroking Clara's hair; their hands still holding onto each other.  
"I don't want to go back. Not yet." Clara told him.  
"And I wouldn't let you." The Doctor said.  
"What are we going to do?" Clara asked him, tearing up.  
"I don't know. What do you want?" The Doctor questioned her.  
"I haven't the faintest idea. Not anymore. I used to think I knew exactly what I wanted. It's not the same anymore." Clara told him as tears streamed down her face.  
"I don't want to lose you, not again. I... can't." The Doctor told her.   
"Me neither." Clara agreed. "But... I can go back whenever I want to, as long as I do go back." She sat up and looked at him. The room was now lighter than before, and she could see his expression.   
"What are you trying to say?"  
"That I can spend as much time as I want with you." Clara explained. "I can be with you for years. Decades even."  
"Oh Clara Oswald. I don't think I'll ever have enough time to be with you. No matter how long." The Doctor told her. Clara smiled, kissing him on the cheek.   
"Then let's make every moment count."

•

Clara and the Doctor finally went back to the diner and told Ashildr and Missy what they had decided to do. They were going to continue where they had left off to explore the universe. Ashildr and Missy, of course knowing that this would happen, decided it was alright as long as they knew the terms. Missy decided to stay and travel with Ashildr, and the two pairs parted ways.  
"You take care of yourself. I'm serious." Missy told the Doctor.  
"Be careful you two. And just remember what lies ahead." Ashildr told them, her tone friendly but very serious.  
"Goodbye Me." The Doctor said. "And goodbye to you too Missy."   
"Just remember to call Aunt Missy once in a while, okay?"

TheClara sat in her chair by the TARDIS console reading a book.   
"Doctor?" Clara asked him as he sat at his workbench.  
"Yes?"  
"You had a family, right?" Clara asked.  
"Yes."  
"Did you have any children?"   
"I did." The Doctor told her, pausing to think. "They're all gone now."   
"I travelled with my granddaughter a long time ago, but I haven't seen her in ages."  
"Did you ever think about having another family?" Clara asked him, her eyes focused on her book.  
"I haven't. Not after the war. I couldn't..."  
"I'm sorry I brought it up." Clara replied, a bit upset by his response. The Doctor turned around to face her.  
"Why are you asking me this?"  
"Curiosity. Forget I ever asked."  
"Clara. I know it's something." Clara turned her head away from her book to look at him.  
"It's just that I've always wanted to have a family, and now it'll never happen." The Doctor got up from his workbench and walked over to where Clara was sitting.  
"Do you... Really want a family?" The Doctor questioned her, taking both of her hands and pulling up off of her chair towards him.  
"Yes. But it won't happen. I'm not sure I could ever have one considering I'm frozen in time."  
"Who says it won't happen?"  
"I did. I'll never be able to give you children Doctor." He quickly stood back to look at her.  
"Me? You want to have... Children with me?"  
"Of course, who else did you think?" Clara asked him, with a worried expression across her face.  
"It's just... I didn't think you'd want that."  
"Do you?" Clara asked him.  
"I haven't been a father in forever. I'm not sure that would end well on my part, or yours."  
"Is that a yes or-"  
"Yes." The Doctor interrupted.  
"I wish I could."  
"You'll be able to."   
"How? May I remind you I have no pulse? How could I possibly carry a child?" Clara asked him holding one of her wrists with her fingertips, as if she was testing to she if she had a pulse even though she knew it wouldn't be there.  
"If you want it, I'll make it all work out." The Doctor told her pulling her towards him and she rested her head on his chest.  
"Really?" Clara asked him.  
"Really."

•

In the following time that passed, it had become more of a war both the Doctor and Clara had been fighting. The Doctor had asked Missy for help, who laughed at him and told him the Time Lords already hated him as it was.  
"I mean now you're just being ridiculous. You think they're gonna help you? After what you've done?" Missy asked him, cackling.  
"Maybe I can strike up a deal." The Doctor said. Missy snorted hearing these words.  
"You never change, do you? Always wanting it your way."  
"What if I promise Clara will return?" The Doctor suggested to her.   
"I'm sure they won't take up that offer. They'd want her back now. They'd probably even take her by force."  
"Then what can I do?" The Doctor asked, raising his voice just a little.  
"Why do you want a family? After what happened?"  
"Because I want to make Clara happy."  
"Oh gosh, Clara again. I'm getting sick of hearing that name."  
"You don't understand." Missy pulled him down by his coat collar and gave him a look.  
"Then enlighten me." Missy told him.   
The two of them walked through a park in London, it was always their meeting spot.  
"It's whenever I see her smile or laugh. It gives me a feeling like nothing else."  
"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were in love with her." Missy said, avoiding eye contact and looking straight ahead of them.  
"Obviously."  
"Don't sass me. I'm the only one that can use sass." Missy scolded him.  
"Can you help me then?" The Doctor asked her.  
"I don't even know where to start. I'd say she can't even have children."  
"Don't say that."  
"Well I don't know what to tell you." Missy said to him. "The things you work so hard to accomplish..."  
"I'm sorry?" The Doctor asked, giving her a very stern look. Missy found a bench and plopped herself on it while the Doctor stood in front of her.  
"Clara's not even suppose to be alive. You've got her; isn't that enough?" The Doctor looked at her shocked by her words.  
"Why would you say that?"  
"You know it's true Doctor. She should be dead, and most certainly should not be with you."  
"I thought you cared about her."  
"I do. I like her because she's good for you. But she also brings out the beast in you." Missy explained, waving her hands in the air.  
"You'd rather see her dead?" The Doctor asked, getting most and more aggravated by Missy's words.  
"Of course not."  
"Then help me." Missy stood up to face him.  
"What makes you think I can help?" Missy asked him.  
"I know you can."  
"Well... I have seen this before." Missy remembered. "A long time ago."  
"You know how to help than!" The Doctor exclaimed.  
"I couldn't help before, chances are I won't be able to help Clara either." Missy told him. The Doctor sat down next to her.  
"It could be possible if she were to conceive while in the time vortex." Missy told him.  
"What if that doesn't work?" The Doctor asked her.  
"You may have to bring her to the Time Lords." Missy warned him. He looked to the ground.  
"I know it's a very bad idea. It is a very bad idea." Missy corrected herself. "But it may be the only way."  
"Then I guess there's only one way to find out."


End file.
